Dark Dreams
by MeAtedU
Summary: The boys have returned for revenge, but as time progresses they begin to fall for their counterparts. Their stubbornness leads them and the girls into trouble when a new enemy arises. 'You shouldn't run away from your fears, instead look into them and see what's causing them..." Re-write of 'So High School. Reds, Blues, Greens. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Well, here it is the rewrite of 'So High School.' As you noticed I changed the title; Dark Dreams.** **Dark Dreams is a song from Blood On The Dance Floor, I thought the beginning was inspirational and realized that this is what I wanted my story was going to be about. No, not about the meaning of the song, no, I mean that this story or title will have a meaning to it. Am I making any sense? If you don't understand and want to know what the hell am I babbling on about then leave your question as a review or PM me. And I will put the first part of the song in every chapter in this story, cause I feel like it. If you're interested in the song then Youtube; Youtube has EVERYTHING!****  
**

_**"****Have you ever dreamed that you were naked in front of a crowd and you felt exposed? Or you had a dream that you were going down a hill and you were pumping the brake and you couldn't stop and you were out of control? Or another dream is that you're being chased by a malevolent pursuer and they're chasing you along a mountaintop and you can't get away?**_**What do these dreams mean? Are they meant to torment you? Are they meant to help you? And my view is that these dreams are meant to help you in terms or dealing with matteraling yourself so that you can become clear. It's one thing to say "I had a nightmare and I was upset by it and thank God this is only a dream." It's another thing to say, "Okay, I had this nightmare and I've been chased by this dark man in a dark mask." To be able to turn around and say "Who is this man?" To look back in your life and say, "Who is this man? Is this my father? Is this my uncle? Is this a teacher? Who is this?" So that you can stop running from him. That's the purpose of dreams. In order to use them as intuitive prompts so that you're not running away from yourself all the time and leading a life that's driven by fear...**_**"**_

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"_No! Stop!"_

"_Don't leave me!"_

"_Why…?"_

"_This isn't like you…!"_

"_You don't know me."_

"_I do…"_

"_Please…"_

"_I'm sorry… I love you…"_

"AAAHH!" I didn't know what was happening what I did know was that I felt a pain in my head and eyes; a very strong stinging pain. I attempted to free my legs from my covers but only managed to tangle myself even more and fall face flat on the wooden floor, with my covers wrapped around my legs. I grunted in pain and exhaustion; I really don't enjoy this. Being the idiot I am, I did not try to free my legs with my hands but instead I tried to squirm my way out of my sheets. I did eventually win that brutal battle with probably one or two bruises from my legs hitting the floor every now and then. I sat up on the floor with my back against my bed holding my chest where my heart was. I sat there for a while trying to calm down while trying to think back on my vision. Let's see... Screaming; yes, there was a lot of that. Crying; definitely. Drama; hell yeah. And of course, my dear old friend; blood. That shit was everywhere. Well, back to the vision. Hmm, fire, shit was exploding, bat shit crazy bat-lady laughing like a lunatic, people dieing... wait, 'bat shit crazy bat-lady'? Well... I need to look for someone like that... black hair, black hair with grey hair, probably around her forties... yup now it's 'bat shit crazy old-bat-lady' yup!... I am so not taking this serious. Okay, getting back to where I was, in the end of the vision... I'm pretty sure one of the voices was me... but who the hell was the other one? A male, yes, my age...

"It has to be someone that has the same ability as me or my friends... He has to be someone I know, or someone close. Can't be someone from school. One; I know nobody with the same voice. Two; I'm not close to any guys at school..." I contemplated this for a while until an idea struck. But it can't be... "We haven't seem them for years. Hmm, but he does seem to fit in... the voice, although in the vision it was deeper... There is thought that they grew up and puberty caught up... yeah. But I'm not in any way close to them... They don't even know our real identities! Which one though?... It could be my counterpart. Yes, I suppose... But why would Brick say he loved me...?" I sighed; this was all giving me a headache. Kaoru and Miyako must know of this. I'll tell them later when we meet up. As I was stood up and headed out, a thought occurred to me. "Wait, why would I be having visions of them? Unless..." I gasped in shock. "They must be coming back!" I groaned; I did not want to deal with their antics. I sat back down on my bed, and went over my previous visions. Well... there was this one vision with red eyes in it... and this other one with hair like mine... Actually, I've been having frequent visions traits that could only lead to _them. _I sighed in frustration. I wasn't stupid. Today was the first day of school, I know my counterpart is in someways like me. I know they're coming either today or this week. Leave it to Brick to decide what day is _perfect _to mess with me. I'm not going to survive this year. Yup, that was for sure.

**...**

After getting ready this morning and even with all the funny shit that happened during breakfast, I was still in a foul mood. I mean, I just KNOW they're coming to our school today! You know that feeling you get when you think everything is gonna be all rainbows and shit? Then that fucking rainbow that you had your hopes on suddenly turns black and depressed because something pissed you off at the end of the day. Well yeah, considering I thought today was going to be rainbows and crack, I automatically knew that it was going to go down hill. But... maybe I'm just paranioid. Yeah, that's it. I'm just being paranoid. Nothing is going to happen today, I'm going to go to school like any normal day, going to classes with my friends just like any other day. Yup, a perfectly normal d-

"Hi, Momoko-san!"

"MOTHER OF MY NON-EXISTING-GOD! BRICK I'LL KILL YOU! HOW DARE YOU SNEAK UP ON ME!" Alright so I was paranoid. So what?

"Momoko-san, are you alright? Did you have a vision of Brick last night? Are they back? What happened, Momoko-san? Momoko-san, why aren't you answering me? Momoko-"

"Miyako, _please_. I'm just paranoid and you snuck up on me, don't start killing me with your questions!" I reasured my friend. Miyako was really a nervous reck when it came to the topic about the boys. Really, it's not like they're coming back... Okay, shut up. I know was paranoid like a few seconds ago, but shut up.

Miyako visibily relaxed at my words, but only a little. "And what about the...?" Let me explain, around Miyako we are refrained from speaking of them, well using their name around her. It's not like Miyako is completely terrified of them, no that is not it. She just hates them with a passion that she'll start complaining and recalling everything that they ever did, which is eventually annoying. So we are not allowed to utter their name around her.

"I'll explain when Kaoru is with us." I told her, which she calmed down for now.

It didn't take long for us to have our third member of our group join us. Kaoru was leaning against the school building waiting for us. Her face brightened up when she saw us and calmly walked toward us. "Hey." I greeted her. She nodded her head at us.

Kaoru cleared her throat before speaking, "Anything new?"

"Actually, yes. Momoko-san had a vision last night." Miyako said. "It also involves _them._" Remember when I said Miyako despised the boys? Well, yeah I wasn't lieing.

Kaoru coughed nervously, "Really? What happened?" Her attention was now put to me. I sighed before sliding my phone out of pocket and checking the time Hmm, about half an hour before school starts. I suppose it's enough time. So many questions are going to asked and I will not like it. Fuck it, whatever.

* * *

**Well? Was it better? I hope it was cause I'm going to stick to this story instead of the old one. Review please!**


	2. Reunion

**Okay, here's the second chapter! Yes it did take a long ass time for this update but shh, it's okay. But really I had no clue on what to write for the second chapter. Sorry.**

**__****"****Have you ever dreamed that you were naked in front of a crowd and you felt exposed? Or you had a dream that you were going down a hill and you were pumping the brake and you couldn't stop and you were out of control? Or another dream is that you're being chased by a malevolent pursuer and they're chasing you along a mountaintop and you can't get away? ****What do these dreams mean? Are they meant to torment you? Are they meant to help you? My view is that these dreams are meant to help you in terms or dealing with the terror in yourself so that you can become clear. It's one thing to say "I had a nightmare and I was upset by it and thank God this is only a dream." It's another thing to say, "Okay, I had this nightmare and I've been chased by this dark man in a dark mask." To be able to turn around and say "Who is this man?" To look back in your life and say, "Who is this man? Is this my father? Is this my uncle? Is this a teacher? Who is this?" So that you can stop running from him. That's the purpose of dreams. In order to use them as intuitive prompts so that you're not running away from yourself all the time and leading a life that's driven by fear...****"**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Two fucking years. Two fucking years my brothers and I have been in hiding. All because of _them. _Those fucking goody-two-shoes bitches. The Powerpuff Girls Z. Our enemies. Now, you'd think that just because most of the villains forgot all about the shit they did to us, villains, that we will too. Well, fucker, you're wrong. We want revenge. Revenge, sweet revenge. And soon our plan would be put to work. However, this time our plan will _not _fail. I bet you're saying that we're immature and should just move on like the rest. But, fuck you, that's showing you've given up. My brothers and I have not. Now, this plan was not just thought of out of the blue. Originally, we were moving on, we forgot about those hags. Until, we came to Tokyo. Oh, those fucking bitches. We had to hide from people, rob food, water, and money to survive. And them? They had everything handed to them. Everyone would be so pleased just to wipe their asses. You see, we were innocently sitting in the park and making fun of everyone else when suddenly these lights come zooming past us; red, blue, and green lights. Of course, we knew who they were; the Powerpuffs. At first, we chose to ignore them, but of course they started talking.

"Woo! I won!"

"Really? 'Cause I was certain that I won!"

"Girls! It doesn't matter who won. Either way, none of us is going to pay for ice cream."

"You're right, Bubbles. We'll get ours for free! Oh yesh!"

"Yeah, yeah, let's go!"

That fucking pissed me the fuck off! Can't you see? They don't even have to pay for ice cream! I could just imagine on what else they get with no effort. It was pretty stupid to get mad for them getting free ice cream but it pissed me off that we can never have a life like that. So, that is where it got us now. After that event, my brothers and I decided to train ourselves so that the next time we ran into them we wouldn't loose!

**...**

Today was the day we would get our revenge and start school with the Powerpuffs. I knew that it would be unlikely to have the same schedule as the girls so I hacked into the school system and made sure that we had every class with at least one girl. Except on class. That class my brothers and I would have together.

Anyhow, as I made my way down stairs, the smell of something burning told me Boomer was attempting to cook. Again. And, of course, like every other attempt, this one was no different.

"Really, Boomer? Toast?" I sighed. This was getting annoying.

"Sorry! I got distracted." I disregarded his excuses and busied my self with the burning toast.

"Fuck! Blue, can't you make toast with out burning it?"

"Not now, Butch. Grab a pop tart and let's go. We're gonna be late. And don't complain." I heard him growl and mutter; "Fucking school..." I rolled my eyes and grabbed a pop tart and headed out the door, my brothers following closely behind. Our way to school was strangely strange. But I knew we were all thinking about our encounter with the girls. I know I was. I didn't even know how to approach the bitch. Fuck, I didn't even know what her real identity was!

"That was fuck easy." My train of thought was snapped by my brother's voice.

"Butch, what the fuck are...?" Holy. Fucking. Shit. I stopped and stared. There they were, standing outside the school walls, talking. It seemed pretty serious because the green one was fuming. Then, the blue said something and it looked like it lightened the mood. Then my counter part responded. She seemed focused on whatever they were talking about. I could slightly see the determination and the way her eyes brightened up with interest. Fuck, she was actually attractive, in a sense. She wasn't... what I expected. She wasn't as girlish as she once was or how I imagined her to be. Well, in appearances, she was wearing a lot of black but there was some red in there. She just seemed... hardcore. Yeah, let's just go with that.

"How 'bout we go over there and give 'em a little scare?" Butch said, breaking my train of thought again. He headed over to them with Boomer and I close behind.

"That's got to be one of my favorite songs. I fell in love with it after watching the movie." my counterpart said.

"Yeah, the song was amazing and I just love..." the blue one was cut off by the green one.

"You!" It seemed that the green one noticed us first. She was facing our direction, of course.

"Well, Kaoru, we are friends and we love ya' but I don't think this song quiet fits our relationship. But I appreciate the..." I almost laughed at my counterpart's response but I stopped myself and instead decided to interrupt her.

"Whoah, whoah, some girl action? Fuck yeah." My brothers and I laughed. My counterpart and her blue friend slowly turned around, shock written all over their faces. This made my brothers and I laugh harder.

My counterpart smirked, "Well, if you want, we'll give you a show. But in exchange for some Rowdyruff incest. Wouldn't that be interesting? Gay incest." I abruptly stopped laughing.

"Ha, never heard of that, Momoko-chan. I would love to witness something like that."

"As much I love gays, I don't think I want my eyes to burn."

"Very true, Kaoru."

At this point my brothers and I were very silent. I'm not eve sure if we were pissed or not. Maybe shocked would be more accurate. Well, there goes my theory of my counterpart being bubbly and innocent

"The fuck is wrong with you bitches?" It seemed that Butch had a habit of interrupting my thoughts.

"What?" Kaoru, I'm pretty sure that was her name, said. "You'd think we'd be some prudes? Well, fuck you, we ain't." I was about to say something but the blue puff beat me to it.

"Wait... it was a joke? I thought we were serious. At least on the gay incest." Now everyone fell silent.

"What. The. Fucking. Hell. Miyako!" This was my counterpart. "What the... The fuck is wrong with you? I just... the.. wha... how...? Fuck! Kaoru! We have tainted her! Oh, lord Jashin! Please forgive my sins!"

"Haha, Momoko, calm the fuck down. Let Miyako do what ever she wants... or think. Jashin knows what the hell she actually is thinking about..."

"Ack! Kaoru!" Momoko smacked the green on the arm. "Don't put that image in my head! AH! My head! It has been tainted! That image! It can never be unseen!"

"It's not... that bad..."

"Oh, blue, please stop there. We do not want to know what you are actually thinking." This conversation was heading into something unsafe for my mind.

"This..." Momoko shook her head. "This conversation never happened." She nodded at us.

"What conversation?" Boomer asked. I smirked.

"... Right. So, um, this never happened... and bye." They left. However, their departure did not make the atmosphere any less awkward. In fact, it made things much more awkward.

"So..."

"Shut up, Boomer."

Our first meeting was nothing more than awkward, well, at least to us. However, it seemed like Kaoru was cautious and suspicious about us. Momoko was pretty 'ehh' about it. She seemed like she didn't give much of a fuck. I guessed, as long we don't fuck with her, she won't really acknowledge us. The blue one seemed okay. She still as bubbly as fucking ever. She will be easy to mess with. So far, it looked like my counterpart was the one that really changed. Well, we'll see how it goes.

* * *

**Shit. I did horrible in this chapter. Well, anywho, tell me what you think. Leave a review. Please. And if you see any mistakes or a typo please tell me. I really hate it when my stories are all fucked up. Thank you!**


End file.
